Pandora Hearts: A Dream Angel
by AngelAbyss
Summary: Lara Kristall, a girl which the "Book of Abyss" and also a childhood friend of Gilbert Nightray. A story that tells her life and her knowledge about the Abyss, as she joins along with Pandora and assists them by her knowledge within the Abyss.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting A Friend

After when Oz was pulled down into Abyss, Gilbert ran away from the Bezarius family. Leading him running through the woods, he kept running and said.

"It's a lie, Young Master that he fell into Abyss." Gil stopped running and he knelt down on his knees and said, "Master….My Master… he isn't here anymore."

He didn't notice that there was a girl hiding behind the tree behind him. The little girl walked towards him. "Are you okay?" the little girl spoke up to Gil and knelt down on her knees with him.

"No I'm not, Master Oz isn't here anymore!" Gil replied with tears.

"Eh, you mean Oz Bezarius?" the girl replied.

"I heard lots of rumors about him and his coming-of-age ceremony, even so I haven't known him for awhile, and anyways what are you to him?" the girl asked.

Gil replied, "I am his servant, Gilbert".

The girl was surprised that she met one of the famous Bezarius family's servants and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you Gilbert. I'm Lara Kristall Heiress of the Kristall family." and smiled at him.

"This might be one of my lucky days; I've met one of the servants from the famous Bezarius family. So what brings you here Gil?" she said.

"I ran away from the Bezarius family, because master Oz fell into the Abyss and I don't know what to do." Gil said sadly.

"Abyss? Don't worry Oz is not dead he's just trapped there for years. I'm not sure when will he come out from there, he's not going to come out this year. But I'm sure that he's going to be back in this world." she said intelligently.

Gil was confused on how she was so knowledgeable about Abyss, "How can you be so sure about that?" Gil asked.

"Because the knowledge of Abyss is locked within me, I don't know why and how it's locked here with me", she replied.

"Keep this as a secret between you and me Gil, promise?" she whispered to Gil. "Well, I think my father is looking for me, well then Gil, I'll be going, bye." she said as she waves goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Forever

_One day,_

Gilbert was wandering outside the Nightray's mansion. He suddenly saw Lara with her father visiting at the approached her, "Lara!" he shouted and waved his arm towards her.

Lara ran over towards Gil, "What are you doing here Gil? I'm glad to see you again" she said happily seeing Gil.

"Well the Nightrays adopted me" Gil replied.

She smiled and said, "This is great Gil, I'll come and see you here everyday".

"Gil" Lara whispered.

"Huh? Lara? What is it?" as Gil replied.

"Let's play together" as Lara grabbed Gil's hand and clutched it.

"Sure, Lara" he replied gladly.

As both of them playing, "Gil, I hope our friendship never ends, I want us to be friends forever" Lara said.

"I hope too, Lara" Gil replied as he smiled at her.

"Lara, what would you do if my hands become bloodstained?" Gil asked Lara.

"It's fine for me, as long as were friends, why do you ask?" Lara replied.

"It's just nothing, someone told me that if I get in the Nightray's household, my hands would become bloodstained" Gil replied.

"Eh? Who is it?" Lara asked.

"Someone I just met before I got adopted at the Nightrays" Gil replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Pandora

_On the next day_,

Lara and her father visited at the Nightray's mansion again, she wandered outside looking for Gil, but she found Break and asked him, "Who are you?"

Break replied, "I'm Xerxes Break, and I'm here for you".

Lara was shocked when she knew that Break knows her and asked him, "What do you want from me?".

"I'm here to recruit as a member of Pandora, because I know that you have all the knowledge about Abyss."

She was very shocked what he said. "How did you know all about this?" she asked.

"I'm tired to answer that question, all I wanted is your answer, is it a Yes or No?", as he smiled.

"I'm not really sure about this, but I need to know what Pandora is, I want to know all about this before I join Pandora" as she replied.

"Pandora is an organization founded by the four dukedoms, the Bezarius dukedom, the Reinsworth dukedom, the Nightray dukedom, and the Barma dukedom. It specializes in research regarding the Abyss. And we need you and your knowledge about Abyss to make this research as a success." as Xerxes explained it to Lara.

"Okay, I'll join this organization of yours, but only on one condition. Don't let anyone know about this that I am a member of Pandora except you", she replied.

"Also, you're going to need a chain when you join Pandora", Xerxes added. "Well then, I'll be going, it's been fun talking to you", he replied as he walked behind a tree and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Separate Ways

Day by day, after joining Pandora, Lara became close with the Nightrays. She became friends with Vincent, Eliot, and Leo. But still, deeply inside Vincent, he wouldn't consider her as his friend but his rival.

One day, while she was at her home inside her room. Her father walked in her room. "Lara, we're not going to the Nightrays today", her father said as he approached her.

"What? Why?" as she asked her father shockingly.

"You're not safe here anymore, we're leaving this place" her father replied.

"Why? Why are we leaving this place? Where are we leaving?" she asked her father worriedly.

"We're leaving to Japan, because I know that you contain all the knowledge about Abyss, you're not safe here anymore" her father replied.

"What? I'm not leaving this place without seeing my friends. At least let me say goodbye to them." she replied and almost cried in front of her father.

"Very well then, but we won't be long. We'll stay there only for a short while" her father accepted her to go at the Nightrays, but only for a short while.

_Meanwhile at the Nightrays,_

"What took her so long?" Gil asked himself as he looked outside the window.

"Maybe she's not coming here at all?" Vincent replied and acted out that he's worried about her, but he's not.

"Even though if she's coming or not, I'm still going to wait for her, that's what friends are for" he replied.

Gilbert went outside to get some fresh air while waiting for Lara to arrive. He sat on a clear grass with some fresh breeze from the wind. He looked up the blue sky and wondered how Lara is doing.

"I wonder how she's doing right now. I got used to her coming here everyday, now that she's not here, I felt so uncomfortable." Gil said to himself.

While he was looking at the blue sky, two arms suddenly came out from behind and hugged him. Gil turned to see whose arms are hugging him, he was surprised to see that it was Lara who hugging him from behind.

"Lara, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked her with a worried face.

"Sorry for making you wait this long, Gil" she replied worriedly.

"Anyways, where are the others? There's something I've got to tell all of you" she asked and dragged Gil as they both went inside the mansion.

"The others are inside. What are you going to tell us, Lara?" Gil asked.

"I'll tell you later after we find the others" she replied as both of them entered the mansion.

They passed by the room where Lara's father is, "Lara, have you told them yet?" her father asked.

"I still have to find the others, father" she replied. After a while, as they all gathered together.

"Everyone, I got some news for you" Lara spoke in front of everyone.

"What's the news?" Eliot asked.

"The news is that I'm leaving this place, I can't stay here anymore" Lara replied.

"What? Why?" Gil asked her shockingly.

"It's because I'm not safe here anymore, all of these problems about Abyss, Chains and making contracts. My father doesn't allow me stay here any longer. I'm sorry everyone" she replied with a worried face.

"I'll be leaving then" Lara said as she went out the door leaving the others behind.

As she went out the door of the main entrance from the Nightray House, Gil tried to stop her from leaving.

"Lara! Please don't go… I don't want you to be like my young master!" Gil yelled as he ran towards Lara.

"Don't worry, Gil. I'll be fine" she replied.

"Don't worry, Gil. I'll be back soon. I promise" she whispered. And got in the carriage and left.


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Years Later

_Ten years later,_

Gil had finally reunited with his master, Oz, along with the B-rabbit, Alice.

_One day,_

the three of them were looking for some fragments of Alice's memories in the city called Lebleux. Alice suddenly scented the smell of meat.

"MEAT!" as Alice ran and followed the scent of meat.

Gil tried to stop her, leaving Oz behind. "WAIT, YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Gil shouted and chased her.

Alice passed by at the front of a young lady with a black hair and blue eyes. Gil tried to pass that young lady, but he couldn't resist it, he stopped and looked her at the eye at a far distance.

A sudden flashback appeared into Gil's mind, a flashback of his memories with Lara. "Somehow she looks like similar to Lara, those blue eyes, that black hair, could it be her?" Gil whispered to himself.

After a few minutes, a sudden explosion appeared where they left Oz, Gil ran towards where the explosion happened. Luckily he found Oz, safe and unharmed.

"Oz, are you hurt?" Gil asked Oz worriedly.

"I'm fine Gil, I've managed to get into a safe place while you're not around" Oz replied.

"Damn it, I can't find that stupid rabbit, she's somewhere in this place eating her meat, while we are stuck here in this kind of situation" Gil shouted angrily as he pulled his gun to check the cause of this trouble.

They saw an illegal contractor, bringing out its chain, Gil tried to aim it but it attacked him first, causing him to dodge the attack and got separated from Oz. It attacked him again, causing him to dodge again and making him unable to shoot.

Meanwhile as he was dodging the attacks, another chain came out but it was different from the chain that attacked him, it was in a form of an angel with white wings. That chain tried to defend him, but it was busy defending its contractor.

Gil turned to look who its contractor is, as he saw the young lady that he saw before. Both of their chains were fighting as Gil watched both of them fighting with all their strength.

_Meanwhile,_

"I wonder where Alice is. I need to find her so that we could help Gil" Oz said to himself as he tries to look for Alice.

"Where could Alice be?" Oz asked himself, he suddenly found Alice busy eating with her meat.

"Alice! There you are, come on Gil is in trouble" Oz said.

"Hah! I'm not helping that dumb SEAWEED HEAD! Besides, I'm still eating…" Alice replied as she continuously eating her meat.

_Back to Gil,_

Gil tried to aim the chain that attacked him, but it was really hard for him to shoot while the other chain that defended him is in the way. Suddenly, the young lady's chain was hit and was damage and it was also taken by the young lady.

Gil went closer to the young lady to see that she's okay.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked her in a worried face.

"I'm fine" the young lady replied.

Gil took his shot at the chain that attacked him, and got a perfect shot on the head. The chain was sucked into Abyss and also the contractor.

Luckily, the young lady has minor injuries. Gil grabbed her arm and took her to a quiet place where no one can find them.

"Where are you taking me?" the young lady asked as she struggled to escape from Gil.

"I need to talk to you privately…" Gil replied as he dragged her towards a safe and quiet place.

Gil placed her on a corner of a wall, "Are you an illegal contractor or a legal contractor?" he asked her gently.

"What do you intend to do if I say that I'm an illegal contractor?" she replied.

"Who are you really?" Gil asked confusingly.

"Lara Kristall, I'm a member of Pandora which makes me as a legal contractor" she replied.

Gil was surprised to see that it was Lara, his childhood friend.

Doldum, Zwei's chain, suddenly attacked them. Doldum used Marionette (she can control anybody and anyone using strings) on Lara.

Gil tried to shoot Zwei but it's useless, she already controlled Lara. Gil called out his chain, Raven; to cut the strings that Doldum is using to control Lara.

After that Gil called out his chain, he got weak because of Raven's powers.

Lara got out from Doldum's Marionette and snapped back into her own self. Lara saw Zwei and Doldam as she called out her chain, "Tenshii" and it came out with its beautiful black wings.

She tried to fight Doldam with her chain but Doldam was too powerful, and she already used some of her energy on her first fight with that illegal contractor so she had a few energy left to fight.

Lara saw Gil was too weak to fight and she thought that Zwei would have killed him if she's going to leave him. So she decided to take Gil with her as they escaped between their battle against Zwei and Doldam.

They fled somewhere beyond the forest, as she ordered Tenshii to put down Gil under a tree as she was running towards it. Lara got weaker and weaker as she ran until she got on her knees and collapsed near the tree where Gil was placed.

Although Lara didn't realize that the person she saved was Gil, her childhood friend.

Gil, on the other hand, had recovered himself after a several minutes when Tenshii placed him under the tree. As Gil opened his eyes he saw Lara lying on the grass, unconsciously.

_Meanwhile where Oz and Alice is,_

"Where's Gil anyway? It's been three hours from that incident happened" Oz asked Alice.

"I don't know where that Seaweed Head had gone to, but I need him to buy me more MEAT!" Alice replied.

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine" Oz replied.

_Back to Gil and Lara,_

"Lara!" Gil called out as he ran closer to Lara.

"You really came back as you promised, Lara" Gil whispered and smiled, but Lara was still unconscious. Gil carried her with his arms until they met up with Oz and Alice.

"Gil! Where have you been? And who is that?" Oz asked.

"An old friend of mine who saved my life today" Gil replied.

"That's great seaweed head! You and your so called friend are doing your romantic moments, and Oz and I are waiting for you for more than three hours!" Alice said angrily.

"SHUT UP, STUPID RABBIT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I GOT INTO THAT SITUATION BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSION WITH MEAT!" Gil shouted at Alice.

"It's not my fault that I'm obsessed with meat…" Alice replied as she pouted.

_Later on,_

Oz, Alice, Gil and Lara arrived back at Pandora.

But Lara was still unconscious as Gil carried her into a room and placed her on a placing Lara, he left the room in order for her to recover.

_On the next morning,_

Lara woke up wondering how she got there, and then a maid just walked in her room all of a sudden.

"Ah, I see you're awake my lady. Gilbert-sama will be glad to see you" the maid said as she slowly closed the door and left.

A few minutes later, someone just suddenly entered her room. Lara quickly glanced into the door and saw Gil entered the room.

"It's been a long time, Lara" Gil said as he walked in the room.

"Gil? Is that really you?" Lara asked as she didn't believe that he was her childhood friend.

"Yes, Lara, this is really me" Gil replied.

"I see, it's been a long time too Gil. And I see that there's so many changes here since I left" Lara said as she was so glad to see Gil again.

"Well then, welcome back Lara" Gil welcomed her back to her old home as he offers her a hand.

Lara accepted his offer and smiled at him.

"Everyone outside wants to meet you" Gil said as he took her hand.

"Good morning!" Break greeted and came out unexpectedly from the wardrobe along with Sarah, eating a lollipop.

"Ah, I'm sorry for ruining your moments, but everyone is waiting for you two outside" Break apologized.

"Well its okay, Break-san" Lara replied.

"Well let's go then" Gil exclaimed. Lara nods as they were about to leave the room.

"You really did come back as you promised, Lara" Gil said to Lara.

"I have no where else to go, Gil. This is the only place that I could think of." Lara replied.

"But what about your father?" Gil asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lara replied as she seemed very worried when Gil asked her about her father.

"I'm sorry in asking you about it" Gil apologized when he saw Lara's worried face.

_Meanwhile,_

"Ojou-sama…" Break called out to Sharon.

"Yes, Break?" Sharon replied as she takes a sip of tea afterwards.

"Our guest is coming, Ojou-sama" Break informed Sharon.

"Thank you for informing me, Break" Sharon replied.

Lara and Gil arrived afterwards. "Everyone let us welcome our guest, Ms. Lara Kristall." Gil introduced Lara to everyone.

"Welcome to Pandora, Ms. Kristall" Sharon welcomed her with a blissful smile.

"Thank you, Sharon-chan. To tell you the truth everyone, I'm already a member of Pandora, but I kept my real identity from everyone from Pandora except for one person" Lara replied.

"And who might that person be?" Sharon asked.

"The person who is right beside you" Lara replied. Everyone looked into Break.

"Yes, I hired her because of her knowledge about Abyss. But we had a deal that she will join us here at Pandora but for one condition only." Break replied. "And what might that condition be?" Sharon asked.

"She doesn't want to reveal her real identity here at Pandora. But now that she told us the truth, she is recognized now as a member of Pandora." Break added seriously.

"Thank you for explaining everything, Break." Lara replied.

"You're welcome, Lara-sama" Break replied as he takes out a candy from his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Chapter 6: Unexpected  
><strong>

_Meanwhile,_

Pandora received a letter from the Nightray's addressed to Gil. Reim quickly brought the letter to Gil. As Gil received the letter he was surprised that it was from Duke Nightray, as he tried to read it along with the others. As the letter says;

_Dear Gilbert,_

_This is an invitation of your little sister's coming-of-age ceremony. Elizabeth has been longing to see you again, if she can see you. You can bring guests for yourself._

_Elizabeth is hoping that you could make it, so take care of yourself._

_Duke Nightray  
><em>

After reading the letter, Gil was surprised and shocked to hear about his little adoptive sister was not dead. And then again another flashback appeared in Gil's mind.

_Few years ago,_

"_Echo, what are you doing here?" Gil asked as Echo spoke to him about Eliza._

_ "Vincent-sama ordered me to tell Gilbert-sama that Eliza-sama had died from the accident" Echo replied. _

_"What? Eliza, she's dead?" Gil was shocked and felt so broken after he knew that Eliza, his little adoptive sister is dead. _

_"Yes Gilbert-sama. Echo has to go now, Vincent-sama might scold Echo for not returning home early" Echo added._

After Gil recalled his flashback, "Gil" Lara called.

"I never knew you had a little sister. Well you must be a good big brother to her" Lara said as she giggled.

"She was adopted by the Nightray Household after Vincent and I found her." Gil said.

"Oh, I'm glad you had a little sister" Lara said. "But there's something I need to tell you" Lara added.

"What is it, Lara?" Gil replied. "It seems that I'm not going to that party" Lara said.

"What? Why?" Gil asked in a shockingly way.

"It's because I haven't been properly introduced. Sharon-chan told me something about this, if a noble is never been properly introduced he or she may not go to any social gatherings of a noble." Lara replied in a worried way.

"Don't worry Lara, I'll find a way that you could go to Eliza's coming-of-age ceremony. I really want you to meet Eliza." Gil said as he tried to cheer her up.

_Meanwhile at the Baskervilles,_

"Listen up everyone." Lotti said to get attention from the others.

"What's this all about, Lotti?" Lily asked.

"I've heard Vincent told me about this so called the Book of Abyss stored inside a girl's mind, and I think we could use her knowledge about the Abyss to bring our master Glen back to life." Lotti replied.

"Vincent told me that there's a ceremony organized just for her. And a perfect time for us to introduce ourselves to her" Lotti added.

_Meanwhile,_

"What's this, Sam?" Shinna asked.

"It's an invitation from the Nightray House, Shinna-sama" Sam replied.

"Such troublesome nobles, they expect me to attend that gathering, too bad I'm not going." Shinna said.

"You're so cold, Shinna. I think this is going to be fun." Mikhail said. "Mikhail! What are you doing here?" Shinna shouted at Mikhail.

"And how did you get in here?" Shinna added.

"Well it's really fun when I sneak in your house though." Mikhail replied. "By the way I heard that there's another ceremony from the organization of Pandora too." Mikhail added.

"For whom is that ceremony anyways?" Shinna asked.

"Well I've heard that they call her as the "Book of Abyss", Pandora is very lucky to have her but the only problem is that, does she know about the Ancient Abyss?" Mikhail explained.

"Maybe I should go to Pandora ceremony because I think this is going to be interesting." Shinna said. "Then I shall accompany you Shinna-sama" Sam said.

_Back at Pandora,_

"Lara! Will you come with me for a second?" Sharon called.

"Sure Sharon, well what's this all about?" Lara asked.

"Just come with me, I'll explain it to you later" Sharon replied as she dragged Lara. "Here try this on." Sharon said as she gave a dress for her.

"What's this for?" Lara asked.

"It's for your ceremony tonight." Sharon replied.

"Ceremony? I didn't plan for a ceremony." Lara said as she was very confused

"We made one just for you, Lara." Sharon said.

"Thanks, Sharon" Lara said as she smiled.

"You look so beautiful in that, Lara." Sharon commented after Lara tried on the gown that Sharon bought for her.

_Later on,_

Lara walked down the hallway as she met up with Gil; already dressed up for the ceremony.

"I see that Sharon already helped you in getting ready for the ceremony" Gil said as he smiled.

"Yeah, Sharon helped me a lot." Lara replied.

"You look so very elegant with that dress. Looks like Sharon really picked the right one." Gil said.

Lara blushed as she got speechless after Gil's comment about her.

"What's wrong? You didn't say something." Gil asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just surprised to see you in that kind of clothing, it suits you very well." Lara replied.

"Well I'll see you later at the ceremony." Gil said as he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you later too." Lara replied.

_Meanwhile during the ceremony at the Baskervilles,_

"When are we going to introduce ourselves to her, Lotti?" Lily asked.

"It's sooner or later, Lily." Lotti replied. "But that would take long, Lotti" Lily replied.

"Better late than never, Lily" Lotti replied. "Let's just wait until this whole ceremony is done." Lotti added.

_On the other hand,_

"It seems that nothing interesting happening now. This is such a waste of time, Mikhail." Shinna said. "Mikhail? Mikhail, where are you? Darn it, that idiot is up to something" Shinna added as she went looking for Mikhail.

"Mikhail left a while ago, Shinna-sama." Sam said.

"When he gets back, he's gonna be dead." Shinna said as it looks like she really is going to kill him, along with a dark aura of hers.


	7. Chapter 7: Book of the Abyss

_After Lara's Ceremony,_

"It seems that the ceremony is finally over." Lara sighed. "Seems that time flows really fast" Lara added. "It really does…" Lotti said as she attacked Lara. Lara luckily dodged her attack and summons out her chain. "Baskervilles, I knew it" Lara replied. "Hmmm, looks like there's no need for us to ourselves introduce to you, well you already know us…" Lotti said. "Why wouldn't I know? You're the ones who sent Lacie Baskerville to the depths of the Abyss" Lara replied as both of their chains are fighting. "Hmm, so you know about her?" Lotti asked. "Of course, all the information of the Abyss is locked in my head." Lara replied as her chain attacked Lotti's. "Hmm, as expected from the Book of the Abyss… You're such a useful toy to us" Lotti said as she and her chain dodged. "I pity those who use me just to revive one person." Lara replied. "Well let's see about it" Lotti said as she grinned. "Lotti! I want to join the fight too!" Lily shouted as she joined the battle. Suddenly, another chain joined in the battle, but somehow the chain looks different from the others, it looked so very fearsome and powerful. "Well, two versus one is quite unfair." Mikhail said as he joined in the battle. "Who are you?" Lara asked Mikhail. "I'll fill you in with the details later; right now we have to get rid of them." Mikhail said. "W-What kind of chain is that?" Lotti was shocked as she saw Mikhail's chain. "I see that the Baskervilles don't know about the Abyss' Ancient Rounds" Mikhail said. "The Abyss' Ancient Rounds, somehow I've heard that before. It's some kind of a group of the Ancient Abyss Contractors formed." Lara said.

_Meanwhile,_

"Gil!" Oz called out to Gil, while Gil was spacing out after the ceremony. "Oi, Oz! What's wrong with seaweed head?" Alice asked. "Hey, are you okay Gil?" Oz asked. "You've been spacing out since Lara's ceremony ended." Oz added. Gil continued spacing out. "Could it be you're depressed that you never got to dance with her?" Oz said. "What are you talking about?" Gil replied as he blushed. "Oh, stop pretending that you don't like her, Gil, we all know that you like her that much" Oz teased him. And then, they heard a loud crash outside. "What was that?" Oz asked. "I think I smelled the Baskervilles. They're here." Alice said as she continued sniffing out the scents. "What? They're here again?" Oz said. They suddenly heard a loud crash again outside the mansion, "What was that?" Oz said. "Probably the work of the Baskervilles" Alice replied.

_On the other hand,_

Break and Sharon also heard the loud crash outside. "It seems that they're here" Break exclaimed. "Who do you mean by that, Break?" Sharon asked. "The Baskervilles, they're here." Break replied. "Baskervilles? What are they doing here?" Sharon asked. "I don't know, but I better check it out. Please stay here, ojou-sama." Break said. "Ok then, please be careful Break." Sharon replied.

_Back at the battle,_

"The Ancient Abyss? I've never heard that before." Lotti exclaimed. "Good. Well then, now you will know how The Ancient Abyss' Rounds" Mikhail replied as his chain attacked the Baskervilles. "We need to fall back now!" Lotti commanded the Baskervilles. "You're lucky that we never got to finish this fight, Lara Kristall. But I'll see you soon." Lotti added. "Well there goes the fun." Mikhail exclaimed. "Who are you?" Lara asked. "Mikhail Ashford, it's a pleasure to meet you ojou-sama." Mikhail replied. "I see. I'm Lara, Lara Kristall, and it seems that you know a lot more about the Abyss." Lara replied. "Well it seems that way." Mikhail said.


End file.
